


A Simple Introduction

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [28]
Category: Eerie Indiana, Gravity Falls
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Karaoke, Mabel Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: The Pines family's latest party attracts a couple of unexpected guests from Indiana.Dipper's pretty sure he can handle this.





	A Simple Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "karaoke" in the 2017 Eerie Advent Challenge.

The first thing, Dipper thinks, is to go over and introduce himself. _Hello, my name is Dipper Pines and I'm a big fan of your work._ Simple.

Maybe, _the biggest fan?_ No, that's too much. _A huge fan?_ Still too much. Best to play it cool and stick with the original idea. 

He'll follow that up by listing the works he's read…no, that would be extensive and a little odd. Maybe just an insight into his latest book. That's better, but what could he say that hasn't already been said by a wiser and more adult critic? 

Oh! He can build upon existing knowledge. _I'm familiar with your research into anomalies in space and time, Mr. Teller. Would you like to go outside and see our bottomless pit?_

No, no, no. He buries his face in his hands. Too creepy.

He could…he could maybe ask about his newest project. _So, what are you working on these days, Mr. Teller?_

No. That's almost a good idea, but it broaches the subject of what he's doing in Gravity Falls way too soon, before Dipper's had the chance to build any rapport.

Maybe he could introduce Grunkle Ford? Dipper can't expect the man to have heard of _him_ , but a paranormal investigator of his caliber would at least have a passing familiarity with the Pines behind the Grand Unified Theory of Weirdness. Right?

Except a quick scan of the dance floor and the crowd around it fails to reveal Grunkle Ford anywhere. Maybe he's slipped down to the lab again to finish up some work and/or avoid Mabel's karaoke agenda. Grunkle Stan would know where to find him, but Dipper can hear him outside, trying to chase down somebody caught sneaking in without paying. He's already shouted at least one swear word of the sort Stan usually reserves for special occasions.

Yeah, that could be a while. Dipper's on his own here.

And then another thought occurs to him. Why would the man in front of him be here on _his_ own? He usually works with…another quick scan of the party, and…there! By the punch bowl, the redhead pouring himself a glass of Mabel Juice and fishing a plastic stegosaurus out of his cup.

He's here. In the Mystery Shack. At Dipper's family's party. Poisoning himself with Dipper's sister's favorite beverage.

Okay, the mission parameters are still the same. The first thing to do is to go over and introduce himself. No, Dipper realizes, the first thing to do is get the high-pitched squealing noise he's just realized he's making under control, and _then_ …

"Hey, bro!" 

Dipper startles. Just who he loves more than anyone else in the world but doesn't need right now. 

Mabel's oblivious to his attempts to shoo her away. "So, Soos and I are thinking for the first part of this year's karaoke extravaganza, we'll have a contest to see who can do the best rendition of Danger Lane to Highway Town with the most marshmallows in their mouth. Then once we've got the crowd warmed up, it'll be time for the return of Love Patrol Alpha with their new…um, Dipper? You okay?"

He points at the man in the green jacket now chatting with Lazy Susan. The man Dipper's been attempting to casually stare at from the shadows for the last ten minutes. "Mabel, do you have any idea who that is?" he whispers.

She scrunches up her face in concentration, then finally ventures, "Some big, weird dork?"

Dipper groans. "Mabel! Be serious!"

"Okay, okay. Don't help me, I know this one. Um…King of the Big, Weird Dorks?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, Mabel!" He lowers his voice as he tries to impart the sheer enormity of what's happening. "That's Marshall Teller. _The_ Marshall Teller. And that," he points to the man now pouring himself an improbable second serving of Mabel Juice, "is his associate, Simon Holmes."

She scrunches her face again. "Holmes as in the guy who inspired Ducktective Holmes?"

"Holmes as in the paranormal investigator Holmes!"

"Oh," she says. Then, "Oh! The antelrabbit guys?"

"Jackalope," Dipper says. "But, yes!" The wild jackalope population of Indiana is the subject of their second book. Dipper has the slipcovered first edition sitting on his shelf at home. 

Holmes has joined his associate now and they're conferring together, stopping occasionally to look around the room and at least once, out the window. Dipper wonders what part of the town's weirdness has their attention. "Do you know what a huge deal they are in the paranormal community?"

"Um, the hugest?"

"And do you have any idea what it means that they're here tonight? In our town? At our party?!"

He's afraid she _won't_ understand what it means. They're obviously here investigating something, and if he and Mabel play their cards right and present themselves as the valuable local weirdness experts they are, they might have the chance of a lifetime to join them. 

At first she doesn't seem to get it. But then a light goes on in her eyes and her grin gets even wider. "I sure do!"

Dipper smiles in relief. "Great!" he says. "We—"

"It means we have two more for our karaoke extravaganza!" 

And before he can stop her, she's grabbing his hand and running toward them, shouting, "Hey, antelrabbit guys! My brother's a huge fan! He's going to tell you all about how weird this town is after you sing with us!"

Dipper's going to kill her.

But first he needs to remember his own name and how to say hello.


End file.
